happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stinky Beach
Stinky Beach is the 32nd episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 2nd episode of season 3. Fungus makes his Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style Debut in this episode. In this episode, Fungus is littering the beach with garbage and leaves the beach smelling awful. Petunia doesn't like it one bit and needs help to deal with Fungus. Cast Starring: * Fungus (HTF Hawaiian Style debut) * Petunia Featuring: * Fizz * Stacy * JD Winkerman * Hoss * Shambo The Witch Doctor Appearances: * Sniffles * Pop & Cub * Uncle Fuzzy * Generic Tree Friends Plot On a beach in Honalo, Fungus is frolicking all over and he throws some of his trash in the sand. Some Generic Tree Friends smell his odor and puke. Petunia walks outside and smells something horrid, it is Fungus. Petunia sees the trash that Fungus left on the beach. It smells terrible and Petunia scolds Fungus for what he did. Fungus jumps on Petunia and gets her dirty. Petunia's OCD kicks in and she freaks out. She runs back to her beach house. Stacy sees Petunia is a mess and escorts her to the upstairs bathroom. Petunia hops in the shower and she calms down from her OCD. Later, Petunia heads over to Shambo's Hut in Waipahu and explains her problem with Fungus and the odor he leaves behind to Shambo The Witch Doctor. She also love tells of the litering on the beach. Shambo sees Petunia's problem and he offers her a potion to clear the air of foul odors. He demonstrates with some old stinky cheese that lets out a very bad odor. He throws it at the cheese and the odor clears. Petunia is fascinated by this and asks Shambo for a bunch of his potions. Afterwards Petunia heads back to her beach house. The next day, JD Winkerman is relaxing near some flowers. Fungus darts by and kills the flowers with his odor. The Winkster gets upset and throws a sea shell at Fungus hitting him in the arm. Petunia asks The Winkster to help her clean the beach. The Winkster agrees and the smell is bothering him. The Winkster then gets funky and asks Petunia for some help. Later, Petunia and her clean up crew of JD Winkerman, Hoss, Fizz and Stacy begin their task of cleaning the beach. Petunia gets out one of the potions she got from Shambo and throws it near a smelly zone and in seconds, the air gets clear but the rest of the beach still smells and she has to use the potions all over. JD Winkerman picks up some garbage and notices some moldy cheese. Pop and Cub and Uncle Fuzzy walk by and JD Winkerman tells them of the situation. Pop understands and they keep walking. Sniffles walks by and sees Fungus lying on the beach. The odor from Fungus makes Sniffles face turn green and he pukes on the beach. Hoss runs over to where Sniffles puked and slips on it crashing into a coconut tree and a coconut hits Hoss in the head making him see stars. He recovers and gets back up felling the bump on his head. Fizz and Stacy walk over to Hoss and clean him up. Stacy cleans up the puke puddle and uses a bottle of Shambo's potion to clear the stinky air. Fungus freaks and runs away. The Winkster and Petunia are almost done with their part when Fungus darts past them and litters the area that The Winkster and Petunia just cleaned. They see want happened and the get mad. The two of them have had it with Fungus and now he is going to get it. Fungus gets scared and sprays at them. The Winkster and Petunia get dizzy from the odor but JD Winkerman gets a bottle of Shambo's odor clearing potion and the air becomes much clear. They chase Fungus all over the beach. JD Winkerman informs Petunia that he can't spray because he is unscented and asks Petunia to stun Fungus with her spray. Petunia agrees and they find Fungus near a dumpster. The Winkster picks up the skunk who loves garbage and throws him to the ground. Petunia and The Winkster beat him up and then JD Winkerman tells Petunia to spray. She unleashes her stink on Fungus causing him to throw up. The Winkster grabs Fungus and throws him into the wall. Fungus gets back up but The Winkster kicks him. The Winkster picks up an soup can top and throws it at Fungus killing him by chopping his head off. The Winkster throws the corpse of Fungus into the dumpster. He and Petunia clean up the mess. The beach is now clean and free of garbage. Petunia puts up a sign that reads no littering on the beach right near the entrance. JD Winkerman and the others are offered a shower in the locker rooms. They clean up themselves ending the episode. Moral: "Always remember to take out the garbage!" Deaths * Fungus dies when The Winkster throws a soup can lid at him and it chops his head off. Injuries * Some Generic Tree Friends puke as Fungus frolics by them. * Sniffles pukes when Fungus's odor when Fungus was lying on the beach. * Hoss slips on Sniffles' vomit and hits a coconut tree and a coconut hits him in the head. * Fungus gets battered and bruised. Destruction * The flowers die when Fungus walks by them. * The wall gets cracked when Fungus hits it. Goofs * The Winkster's tail is attached to his back when he throws Fungus into the wall. Trivia * Shambo returns in this episode. * Uncle Fuzzy returns after an absence. * Hoss also returns but he doesn't interact with JD Winkerman. * This episode marks JD Winkerman's first ever kill in the HTF Hawaiian Style series. * Stacy wears the same pants she wore in Cleaning Beach House with the same plush clip on tail. * JD Winkerman interacts with Pop, Cub and Uncle Fuzzy for the first time. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death